Noel
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Kurt and Blaine enjoy Christmas. Klaine, Finchel.


**Noel, a Glee Fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Leave prompts or reviews!**

_Year One._

"You know what happened last time we were in this bed?" Blaine set his suitcase down on top of it.

"How could I not?" Kurt unzipped the side pocket, slipping out two envelopes. "I can't believe it actually happened. Normally Finn interrupted us."

Blaine tugged at the bottom of his holiday sweater. He was tempted to make it happen a second time. With Finn and Rachel boarding in the next room he doubted it would. It'd have to wait until they returned home. Which only was about three hours away in Cleveland. It wasn't that far of a hike, but considering how much spiked eggnog they'd most likely consume, along with the lunatics on the road that'd be dark far before the festivities came to an end, he'd be spending Christmas night in Kurt's old bedroom in Lima.

Where everyone can hear everything.

"Yeah, well now that he's engaged to Rachel, maybe he'll be having his own holiday cheer is his room." Blaine linked arms with Kurt. They exited the room.

As they entered the main room, Rachel launched herself at them. Her arms corralled the two of them into a hug. "Kurt! Blaine! It's so good to see you again. Merry Christmas."

"Happy Hanukkah." Kurt struggled to get out of her hold. She let go and Blaine wrapped an arm around him.

"We didn't miss much, did we?" They sat down on the couch.

"Finn wants to have a cheese sculpture at the wedding." Burt took a sip of his eggnog. He himself had found the whole situation to be a bit ridiculous.

"I have tried to explain to him that cheese will go bad and stink up the place, but he won't listen," Rachel huffed.

Finn came in from the kitchen. All eyes in the room turned to him. "What?" he asked through a mouthful of crackers.

Kurt wiped the projectile crumbs off his face. "Don't most people get ice sculptures for their weddings?"

Finn swallowed. "Ice melts! And then there'll be a giant puddle. I'm not the best dancer as it is. I don't want to slip and fall and almost break her nose again."

"Shouldn't your wedding planner be handling all of this?" Carole folded her hands, trying to use a calming voice with her son.

Rachel grinned. "You're looking at her."

Kurt dropped his head. That explained a lot. With Rachel in charge of her own wedding, nobody was going to tell her how to run the show. She loved to be in charge. Why on earth had Finn agreed to let her take the reins of it all?

Finn stuffed a cracker in his mouth and chewed angrily. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up walking down the aisle in a pink tuxedo. Or something equally embarrassing.

"Kurt, I've been meaning to ask you. Will you be my best man?" Kurt lit up brighter than the Christmas tree shoved into the corner.

"I would be delighted. And as your best man, may I suggest a compromise for your wedding sculpture?" Finn nodded, but he looked to Rachel. He'd have to get her okay if he wanted to help out at all. He knew the wrath of Rachel Berry, and it was not something he wanted to face. Even if she'd be back in New York in twenty four hours.

"I would love to hear what you have to say." Rachel tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She leaned forward, as if she'd miss some detail otherwise. Kurt cleared his throat.

"In order to keep with Finn's childhood wonderment, and Rachel's reasonable request of something that won't rot by the end of the night, how about making a sculpture out of Play-Doh?" She opened her mouth, but no words came out. All attention was refocused on Rachel.

"Dude, that is wicked!" Finn moved to give his brother a high five.

Rachel seemed to find her voice. "I'll agree to the sculpture, if and only if I get to design the wedding cake." She smiled in satisfaction. "And the topper."

Finn agreed to the terms. Carole rose from her seat. "I better go check on the lasagna. We don't want a repeat of last year."

Kurt thought back to last year, when the turkey had burned in the oven after Finn had turned up the temperature to make it cook faster. They had spent twenty minutes searching for an open pizza place. Nobody was, so they ate Rice Krispie treats and the unscathed veggie platter. Since then, Finn had been banned from helping any of the dinner preparations. He was surprised he was even allowed in the kitchen at all.

In the quiet, Blaine noticed for the first time that night that Christmas music was playing. He started to sing along, cozying up to his boyfriend. "He'll say are you married, I'll say no man, but you can do the job while you're in town."

"When are you two getting married anyway?" Rachel asked, suddenly intrigued by the idea of doing a double wedding. She only had eight months to prepare, but with Kurt at her assistance, they could definitely get it done.

They looked at each other. Kurt raised his eyebrows as if to ask his view on the situation. Sure, they had talked about a future together, and how they were going to adopt a dog before they ever got a child, but they hadn't had a serious conversation about marriage. Unless they moved out of Ohio or the laws changed it was out of the question.

"Food's ready," Carole announced. Blaine took Kurt's hand and helped him up. Thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to answer her question. He knew one day he wanted to be Mr. Blaine Hummel, or maybe Kurt would be Mr. Kurt Anderson, but for now he was still in college and figuring life out. Besides, Kurt deserved his own special day, his own special proposal. He already knew how he wanted to do it. In front of his family at a Christmas party wasn't it.

Neither was fooling around in Kurt's old bed minus the usual interruption from Finn, who was taking care of his own business.

Not that he wasn't thinking about it.

How could he not with someone so perfect beneath him?

_Year two._

"Those stockings are doing nothing to disguise the fact that you need to shave," Kurt blurted out. Blaine covered his mouth with a hand.

"Do you know how hard it is to shave when you are pregnant?" Rachel set a hand on her growing belly. She had grown a lot since the wedding. At the time she had only been two months along, and the free flowing of her dress had camouflaged the slight weight gain. Now, in a button down cardigan, which wasn't buttoning down despite its name, it was quite obvious she was expecting.

"Can't you ask Finn for help?" Blaine's hand shot away from Kurt's face. His tongue darted back inside. He didn't think Kurt would lick his hand. He rubbed his hand along his pant leg. True, Kurt's spit had been many more places that he wouldn't dream of rubbing off, but he didn't think would want to hold hands with his own spit. He entwined their fingers.

"You see, he made this promise-" Rachel was cut off at the surprised yelp from the boys.

"Finn, don't freak out, but there is a giant caterpillar on your face." Kurt pointed with his free hand.

"It's my new mustache. I promised Rachel that I wouldn't shave as long as she couldn't shave." Finn ran a finger across the new addition to his face.

"Can't you just shave her legs for her?" Kurt couldn't take his eyes off his brother. Some people, like his lovely boyfriend looked good with a little scruff. Finn had taken scruff to a whole new level. He looked positively ridiculous.

"Yeah, but then she'd shave my beard, and it's starting to grow on me." Rachel ran a hand down his hairy cheek.

"Of course it's growing on you sweetie. It's hair." She faced Kurt and Blaine. "You know he shampoos and conditions that thing?"

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. "We should have bought him a mustache comb."

"Don't encourage him." Kurt tore his eyes from the monstrosity. He studied the cleanly shaven jawline of Blaine and kissed him on the cheek. Rachel pouted in jealousy.

"Please shave." She wanted desperately to see the smooth skin of her husband's face again. She didn't want her baby to grow up thinking it was the offspring of Sasquatch.

"I don't want to." Finn folded his arms in front of him.

"Finn Hudson, I will take a razor to your face in your sleep if you don't shave that thing yourself," Rachel threatened. Kurt and Blaine started to back out of the room.

"Then I'll stay in Kurt's room."

"You better bring a blindfold and some earplugs then. I am not breaking my plans tonight." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. He knew that Finn wouldn't go through with it. They would get their private time and Finn would be hairless by morning.

Later that night, as Kurt was sliding into bed a shriek was heard.

Blaine chuckled. "You did lock the door, right?"

"Yup."

"Good." Blaine crawled over to Kurt. "I really wasn't in the mood for a voyeur tonight."

_Year 3. _

"Blaine honey, aren't your feet cold?" Carole passed him a cup of hot tea.

Kurt finished picking up the torn wrapping paper from the ground. "He doesn't wear socks. Not in the time I've known him anyway."

Finn looked up from tinkering with his new pocket knife. "The only time you see Blaine with socks is when he's pulling them off Kurt's feet."

Kurt took the garbage bag he had been using and dumped it over Finn's head. Carole and Blaine tried not to choke on their teas.

"You are aware you have to pick all that back up again," Rachel noted, rocking her baby to sleep.

Kurt bent down and picked up a ball of silver paper. Blaine handed his tea back to Carole and got up. He picked up a few balled up pieces and stuck them in the bag.

"You don't have to do this. I'm the one that made the mess." Kurt plucked a scrap off Finn's head.

"Don't worry. I figure when we adopt Perdita I'll have to clean up after her. Might as well get used to it." Blaine took the last piece, a shiny red bow, and stuck it on Kurt's head.

"You guys are getting a kid? I'll be an uncle!" Finn fumbled with the knife is his excitement. He sucked on the blood coming out of his thumb. Rachel shushed him.

"An uncle to a dog." Kurt tied the bag closed. "Honestly, do you think I'd name my kid after an animated Dalmatian?"

"Kurt and I already agreed to name our kid Toronto." Blaine took the bag from him and set it aside.

Finn made a face. It was hard to tell if it was from shock or from the taste of his own blood. Kurt couldn't bring himself to care.

"Let me get you a bandage." Carole placed both cups down.

Once Finn was doctored, and the baby was asleep, nobody knew what to do. Normally they'd play a game, like Charades, but any sort of noise could wake the baby. Burt had an idea.

"I'll go get the photo album." He pressed down on his knees to get up.

"Blaine does not need to see my butt in a diaper." Kurt stood and the bow fell from his head.

"I'm sure he's seen it in much less." Finn dodged the bow thrown his way.

Blaine yanked Kurt back onto the couch. He landed in his lap and decided to stay there. Blaine wriggled beneath him to get comfortable. Happy, he settled down.

"How about we watch Rudolph?" Finn suggested. He dug the DVD out of the cabinet and set it in player.

Kurt tucked his head under Blaine's chin. "Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

_Year 4._

"It's different, having everyone at our house this year." Kurt wrapped the tinsel around the tree. Compared to his dad's house, their place was tiny. One bedroom and two bathrooms for seven people.

"So your parents want to explore the city for a while. See the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Nothing wrong with that." Blaine opened the tube of ornament balls. He hung them up, letting them dangle on the outskirts of the tree.

"Yeah, but I feel weird about them staying in a hotel. We stayed at their house." He crouched down to the bottom of the tree. "Make sure these aren't at a level Winthrop can reach. "

Blaine got down on his knees. "How big is he now? Last time I saw him he was a little baby, and now he's walking. They grow up so fast Kurt."

"Wait until we get our own. And unlike Perdita, they learn to talk back." Kurt raised his hand to about the height he assumed Winthrop to be. Rachel had told him how big the kid was, but there was no telling what would happen.

"Yeah, but one day, when we're old and gray, they'll come stay at our house and celebrate Christmas with us. And we'll realize that despite everything, they were so worth it." Blaine placed the last ornament of the tube on the tree.

"I do not plan on turning gray. I am going to age fabulously." Kurt dug through the pile on the floor to find the second tube of ornaments.

"I look forward to turning old and not-gray with you." Blaine resumed hanging ornaments.

Perdita ran up to them. She nosed around in the bag at their feet. A box of candy canes fell out. "I think she wants to help us decorate," Kurt noticed, scratching her behind the ears.

"I think you're right. How about you two start hanging the candy canes by the mantle?" Blaine pushed the box toward him with his foot. Perdita barked with excitement.

The snow dripped down outside, the Christmas music playing off the speakers. When they finally finished, Kurt plunked down on the sofa.

"It looks so beautiful." He gazed up at the ceiling. He couldn't see any decorations from there. He had seen the decorations all day and frankly had enough of them already. And to think, he still had a week until Christmas.

"You're forgetting one thing." Blaine hid his hand behind his back.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Mistletoe." He hung it over their heads and kissed him.

Kurt could learn to deal with one more decoration.


End file.
